


Family

by witchy_caswell



Series: You'll Never Find Out [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_caswell/pseuds/witchy_caswell
Summary: “If a dragon said it was going to eat you, what would you do?”-In which we get a peek into the life of the Matthew-Smiths-
Series: You'll Never Find Out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140608
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazesanddoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/gifts).



> Was this mainly a bunch of things that my siblings have done? Yup. Enjoy.

“If a dragon said it was going to eat you, what would you do?”  
The question catches him off guard. As it would with any sane person who was asked that question randomly by their sister.  
“What?” Seb looks at his younger sister, confusion spreading across his face.  
“You know,” Emma skips ahead of him, “If a big huge dragon came up to you and said “I’m going to eat you!” what would you do?”  
“I guess I would offer them a banana instead,”  
“Wrong answer!” she grabs a stick from the ground and starts swinging it around, “You use your weapons to hold them off or even defeat them!”  
“Alright,” Seb laughs. The duo walks in silence for a few minutes.  
Once the house is back in sight, Emma shouts at her older brother. “Race you to the house!” she runs ahead.  
“Hey!”  
The two try to touch the back door before the other. It ends about as good as you’d expect. They both crash into each other and attempt to push through the small door.  
“Calm down,” Georgie doesn’t look up from her project, her pink hair falling into her face, “You don’t want to break the door,”  
“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Emma finally shoves her way past her brother, into the kitchen.  
“Fair enough,”  
“Where’s everyone else?” Seb looks around the room.  
“Leo and Layla are upstairs with Bessie, Ethan’s probably up there as well, and Mom and Dad are in the garden,” Georgie finally looks up, “Why?”  
Seb shrugs. “Because it’s quiet,”  
Emma runs up the stairs.  
“By the way,” Georgie continues scribbling in her notebook, “Your boyfriend called while you were running around with Emma,”  
“What?” he runs to the other side of the table where he left his phone, “And you answered it?”  
“Yup. He wanted to know if he’s still able to come over today,”  
“What did you tell him?” Seb glares at his sister.  
“That you’d text him later and that you were busy,” Georgie shurgs, “The amount of hearts you put next to his name is adorable,”  
“Heck you, Georgia,”  
“You too, Sebastian,”  
Seb rolls his eyes before running upstairs. He shouts at Leo and Layla to stop climbing on the couch and waves at the twins before diving into his room.  
The door shuts silently behind him. And just as soon as it closed, it starts to open again.  
“Leo, I’m kinda busy right now,” Seb doesn’t turn to face the door.  
“Not Leo,” his dad laughs, “Your mom and I are going to go get some more flour and we need you to watch the little ones,”  
“Why can’t Georgie do it?”  
“She’s coming too,”  
“Great,”  
“We’re leaving in a few minutes, alright?”  
Someone shouts from downstairs “Come on, Christophe!”  
“We’ll be back soon!”  
The second the front door shuts, Leo and Layla burst into the room.  
“Can you come play with us?” Leo grabs onto Seb’s leg, “Please?”  
He opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted by the phone downstairs ringing.

**And you, dear reader, will never know! ******

**Author's Note:**

> And the next short will be about Ashlyn and Kourtney!


End file.
